I'm Alive Again I Think
by ImpassiveExtraordinaire
Summary: Amaya Corban never expected the bitter taste of death to hit her so soon, but then again she also never expected to wake up in the middle of a war torn battlefield inside someone else's cold and dead body. Madara x OC x Itachi, Eventual Romance. Slight Humor & Major Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

8/28/16

 **The Fanfic will start off during the Warring States Period in the Anime Naruto, If you haven't read or watched Naruto... then how the hell did you end up here? Regardless even if you dont watch or Read Naruto I guess you can still read without getting confused.**

 **Future WARNINGS:Blood,Gore,War,Death,Major Spoilers to the show so its not my fault if you read something you shouldn't have.**

 **Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Naruto, Amaya Corban was created by me and If you have the same name good for you, I'm Not sure if anyone else has done the same/a similar Fic so I can't say that I own the plot**

 _'No One Dreams When They Blink' ~_ Not Telling

* * *

"Amaya! Come downstairs would you? Dinner is ready!" A voice no doubt belonging to my mother called out from the dining room.

I closed and bookmarked the worn book that I'd been reading and stood up sliding out of the dusty grey cave I called a bedroom. I closed the door behind me with a quiet click, but not without the creaking of course. I glided down the staircase gracefully, well as gracefully as one can when there are steps missing from old age and slid into the dining room to find my ashen faced mother trying to get my younger ten year-old brother to eat his veggies in vain.

I watched my mother _dead_ Talia Corban, try to convince my golden haired brother Kyle that 'no' Veggies aren't poisonous, and 'no' you won't die'. I sighed and walked up to my flustered mother, gently taking the fork held in her hands that trembled ever so slightly.

I shooed her away and watched as she disappeared into the kitchen with a disgruntled expression.

I then proceeded to spear a fresh broccoli stump on the silver tips of the fork and turned to my brother's pouting face and defiant stance. I pushed the fork into his smaller hands. "Here eat it"

Kyle shook his head in disgust. I frowned.

"Eat it for your big sister won't you?" I asked in her most pleading and sweetest voice I could manage. Kyle looked at the fork in his hands and took a small tentative bite. I smiled.

Just as Kyle went in for another bite, a sharp scream pierced the air from the kitchen area which was followed by the sound of struggle and a few incoherent yells, ending in silence after a muffled bang was heard.

I froze at the sounds. Then a mere second later, I grabbed my stunned brother's upper arm and pushed him under the dining table making shushing sign with a finger to my lips. The panicked fifteen year-old quickly backed away from the table hoping that Kyle would stay quiet and still.

No sooner had I backed up, a tall man wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans with spiky black hair that was barely slicked back, walked out into the dining room from the kitchen area holding a shiny black and silver hand gun.

His familiar cold ice blue eyes bore into my own. I took a few shaky steps back, my heart beat accelerating. He walked passed the cream cloth clad dining table that currently hid Kyle, which allowed me to let out a tense sigh of relief.

The relief was quickly replaced with a high pitched yell of pain, bordering a scream. I dropped to the floor my back hitting the wall with a dull thud, I held my hand to my chest where my left lung would be, and warm red liquid slowly trickled from between my fingers a few seconds later.

I looked up with pain and hate filled eyes glaring at the man who held the object that had given me such pain.

The blue eyed intruder walked over to Amaya's trembling body and kneeled, the used gun swung innocently in his now limp hand.

"Bast-ard" Amaya coughed and blood slipped down her chin leaking out from the edge of her mouth.

Blue eyes kept a neutral face, "Little sister… It's time" Amaya's elder brother held the gun to her forehead and his callous finger curled around the trigger. "Good Bye"

Amaya's eyes swirled with unspoken words of hate.

I was quickly engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I never thought about where I might end up when I died. Mostly because I never thought that I would die at a mere age of fifth teen years. You know how people say that depending on what you did in your life you'd go to either heaven or hell? Well, when I awoke.

I wasn't greeted by bright light or singing angles, I wasn't thrust into an unbearable scorching hot wasteland filled with demons and grotesque beasts, and I certainly didn't find myself reincarnated into someone else's baby with my memories intact.

No.

I simply saw darkness, I floated in a never ending void of black that seemed to wrap around me like a blanket, and it was stifling.

At first I decided that this might've been a cruel joke placed on me by the outer worldly forces, but then I began to wonder, that perhaps maybe I'm just stuck in a waiting lobby, and by that I was thinking along the lines of 'Well hey, maybe the other worldly forces have plenty others to deal with first, so maybe… I just have to wait?'

So that's exactly what I did. I Waited.

During my waiting time I thought about my life, going through some of my past memoires I realised that some of the things I had done weren't honourable or pride inducing. Despite that, Funnily enough, I didn't regret anything I had done.

I don't know how much time had passed, but eventually I started to feel a powerful pull, much like a vacuum big enough to suck up a fully grown elephant. I didn't resist.

From here on it gets a little difficult to explain the sensations I felt, but I'll try my best.

After being pulled forward through the darkness, I suddenly felt like I had been shoved in a washing machine, as it sloshed me back and forth inside, the void crushing me in different directions at once and then wrapping around me like water. Then almost as quick as the first instance, I found myself feeling as if I had been pushed into a dryer to repeat the process again, only the opposite of the washing motion from before.

Then, I suddenly felt nothing. Numb I guess you could say. Like I had been instantly dipped in cold water numbing me to the core. Did I even have a core anymore?

But I suddenly realized, I could hear. Sound assaulted my ears.

It wasn't exactly pleasant though, more like the screams and yells of battle, the sounds of blade against blade ringing in the air and shortly after I soon found that I could smell the tangible scent of blood and death.

Yeah I know, 'Happy Times'.

Eventually I figured out that I was no longer floating in darkness and instead simply had my eyes closed. Oh how I wished I'd kept them closed. Bright light blinded me for a moment and so I blinked clearing away the balls of light that hovered on the edge of my vision. I found myself staring directly upwards at an ominous grey cloud that had saved me from the sun's harsh gaze, a moment before.

But I couldn't see what was actually happening around me and so I decided to see if my numb body was functional and twitched my hands. Luckily my muscles responded. However with that slight twitch the feeling came back to my skin and I could feel something cold and sticky covering nearly half of my face.

I lifted my fully functional hand to my soaked cheek and brought my wet fingers to my eyes. My hands shook a little as I saw the red liquid staining my pale finger tips. I jolted my body upwards into a sitting position almost instantly.

I found my clothes unusual and in a distasteful dark navy that was so dark it looked black, and seemed to be some strange sort of long sleeved mantle that split down the lower half. The sleeves met at my wrists and the high collar touched the bottom of my chin and it was tied at the waist with a white belt of sorts.

Even stranger I found my calves, ankles, wrists and forearms wrapped tightly in white bandages but I didn't seem to have any injuries in those areas. My feet were bare to the air with the exception of a pair of black sandals.

I noticed that attached to my belt was a pouch, containing what I had no idea.

For some reason I had a nagging thought in my mind that my entire outfit seemed boyish and familiar almost. I shook the feeling away and tried to stand. I was a little unsteady at first but I managed to straighten up.

My assumption that I had been placed in the middle of a war was sadly correct. All around me lay the bodies of fallen people; some wore clothes similar to my own which made me question everything even more than before. I noticed that on their backs was some sort of 'paddle' design? With the top Red half separated by a gap and the bottom half completely white.

Sprinting at impossible speeds and leaping up and battling in the air at dangerous heights, were the few remaining fighters. I had to fight to keep my jaw from dropping as a man with the 'paddle' on his back leaped up and spun mid-air to bring down his own katana on an unsuspecting man with long brown hair that wore some strange red Armor and a metal… head plate?.

The head plate had a confusing symbol that looked much like a double sided pitch fork.

The man with the red Armor easily defeated the attacker with a simple kick that threw the 'paddle' man across the rocky terrain and into a rock like a ragdoll.

I gulped as another man wearing similar navy clothing as myself with medium length spiky black hair, lunged at the Pitch fork forehead man. In one second both men had created a medium sized crater in the ground that was as wide as a car.

My eyes widened and I took a step back. My right foot stepped on something that definitely did not feel like rock, a slight cracking sound travelled from underneath my foot to my ears. I quickly spun around and looked down to find that I had stepped on a white animal mask of sorts; it looked smooth, firm and shiny and had two pointy triangles on the top that looked suspiciously like a cat's ears, the thin almond eye slits were outlined in black giving it a mysterious look.

Unfortunately I had stepped on it causing a crack to appear on the mask that trailed from the top left half of the nose, across the bridge of the nose then along the right cheek to finally reach the right edge of the face.

Strangely something in my mind forced me to reach down and pick it up; I turned it over in my hands trailing my fingers across the crack line. I noticed that there were faded lines where paint had once been, and only now did I realize how dirty it was.

I suddenly had a very powerful urge to put it on, so I did as my mind had strangely suggested and tied the mask on using the two pieces of red cloth that entwined through small holes in the corners of the face. The cracked and worn mask sat perfectly on my face as if it was made for me.

The sound of yelling brought me back to the present and I spun around to see that the man who had been fighting Pitch Fork forehead had rushed over to a younger man who looked a lot like him and was currently bleeding from his chest.

I watched as pitch fork forehead and some guy with stark white hair that would've given my mother a heart attack, converse with the two spiky haired men.

My moment of staring was interrupted when I felt, more like saw, a rather short man run up to me with a sword drawn ready to no doubt kill me. His eyes emitted hatred and fear. He swung his sickeningly familiar blade towards me.

I found my body moving by itself, I dodged the swing with ease that I'd never had in my past life. Wait, that's right, Aren't I _dead?_

I'd never moved the way that I was moving right now, but it was almost as if every move my opponent made, my mind was instantly flooded with information on what to do.

I realized that the body I currently used to punch, kick, jump and doge with, was most certainly not my own and the knowledge of being surrounded by dead people was looming in the back of my mind threatening to invade my thoughts but I didn't have time to break down in the middle of a fight for my life.

But I had also figured out that the person I was currently struggling to push back was actually probably a boy no older than ten. I felt an ache in my chest as I remembered my own little brother.

However all doubt was pushed out of my mind as the boy threw sharp knife like things at me that looked like if common jewellery and a knife had children that would be it. Lucky for me the boy's aim was terrible. Not that I'm saying I'm any better.

Within the span of a few minutes I was panting and worn out and possibly close to passing out, this had to be more exercise than I'd ever done within two years.

The boy came running at me with a small knife like thing. So I stayed kneeling exaggerating my breaths and waited for the last second before throwing a handful of dirt and sand into the boy's eyes.

As he cried out in pain and surprise I kicked him in the stomach, I didn't have the heart to kick his 'parts' sending him back a few centimetres and watched in triumph and a little sliver of guilt as he toppled to the ground crying, trying to rub his eyes clear of sand.

I drew my gaze back to where the spiky haired men and the Pitch Fork Forehead were still standing. My short and pathetic battle had only been a few seconds long. Thank the lord.

I watched intently as the man with the long brown hair and red Armor offered a hand to the dark haired men. The tallest one took a step forward but hesitated when the smaller version of him said something to him. The tallest frowned and then glanced back up at Pitch Fork Forehead before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Which by the way, I found very cool. Almost immediately after the two disappeared many 'Paddle' back men walked over to the pitch fork heads and kneeled with their hands free of weaponry.

I decided right then and there that is was time to book it. So like any other confused recently deceased fifteen year old, I sprinted towards the treeline that sat on the outskirts of the battle field. Lucky for me no one stood in my way too preoccupied to notice me and I reached the trees in due time, And as such I promised myself that later when I was sure I was safe I would kneel and praise the heavens.

I crashed through the bushes and sprinted faster than a guy who'd just been told by his girlfriend that she was home alone. Which might I add is 'very' fast, Through the undergrowth and unfortunately there were many times where I nearly fell flat on my face as my feet caught on branches and thick roots lying on the ground. Yes, Very convenient.

When I finally stopped I gasped for air before looking up to see that I had stumbled onto a road of sorts, I took a step forward when I heard the cliché sound of a stick snapping under something heavy.

I spun around and I was suddenly hit by serious vertigo. No, really I was. Then I fell onto my back, hitting my head hard against the earth causing me to see some whacky stars that juggled, it was then that I met my old friend.

 **Darkness.**

* * *

12:01AM **A/N: Whelp this is my first go at writing a Naruto fanfic, I finally worked up the mind to do it. This is my second try at Fan fiction writing, I hope you enjoyed if not,well... not my problem. I won't refuse grammar,spelling and concept corrections. Same goes for CCriticism although I really don't care too much about that. I'll try to keep these unnecessary Author notes shorter in the future too. I'll try to update in possibly 1-3 days**

 **Sorry I'm not sorry**

 _'Edited'_


	2. Chapter 2

8/28/16

6:27PM **A/N: This may not be what you were hoping for from the first chap but this is a dream that Amaya is experiencing during her time unconscious where she basically relives her past life through her own memories. Which should explain the reasons why she isn't too bothered by the extreme gore and death that she woke too, as well as why she is very calm minded. You might've noticed that she wasn't too panicked at all when she died or when she woke up but hopefully this chapter will clear up any Mary Sue suggestive thoughts.**

 _'If it is your wish I will follow you anywhere, even if your throne crumbles ~_ Nope, Still Not Telling.

* * *

 _"Amaya darling you can open your eyes now" I opened my ocean blue eyes as I had been told, my gaze immediately locked on a worn denim jacket that was currently being held in my smiling mother's hands._

 _Next to me stood my rigid seven year old elder brother Aiden who held a smaller plain black box. Standing next to my mother was my father who was just slightly taller than my mother; he had a large grin and wore a dirty navy shirt with skin colored Khaki pants. His dark brown hair was messy but his brown eyes showed true happiness and adoration._

 _I reached out and took the denim jacket from my mother and examined it thoroughly. "It was Aiden's when he was your age" I glanced at my brother._

 _"T-thank you" I stumbled on my words like any young child._

 _My mother cooed at my apparent adorableness and helped me put the jacket on. "Oh my, she's growing up so fast!" My mother spoke to my father in glee; tears teetered at the edge of her eyes. "She's already five! Where did the time go?" Talia leaned into my father's embrace._

 _He kissed her golden head and spoke in hushed tones as my Aiden turned to me._

 _He held out the black box that he'd been holding so diligently before, his dark blue eyes bore into mine with unusual seriousness and his muddy blonde hair added to the entire 'I mean business' look, baby style._

 _I reached out and gently lifted the lid; inside sat a shiny blade as long as my tiny chubby arm. The handle was black and etched into it in white were the words 'I Dream'. It was most definitely not brand new but seemed to have been cared for in the past._

 _I reached inside and held the blade to the light. That was until it was quickly snatched out of my hands by my father and his commanding voice soon followed and he admonished my elder brother for daring to give me a weapon._

 _My mother shrilled and fluttered around me checking for injuries I never had. After that I never received presents from my brother. Well in front of my parents that is._

 _That night my family sung the happy birthday song to me and we played games all night until it was time for me and my brother to go to bed._

 _A month after my fifth birthday my mother gave birth to another child and named him Kyle._

 _When I turned seven years old my older brother had decided that I was now old enough for him to teach me how to use a knife for self-defense. Lucky me I guess._

 _When I was nine years old a man broke into our house drunk, our mother was scared and my father and brother were out doing who knows what. I didn't think and merely acted._

 _I was just nine years old when I killed a man._

 _A few months after the incident I was walking down the street after school and found my father who at the time was twenty eight, beating up an older man who I eventually found out was an ex work partner of my father's._

 _Not long after I was informed that the only reason poverty hadn't destroyed our family was because my father had been part of a gang that ran the shady neighborhood we currently lived in._

 _During my life my dad had done many illegal things, things that I won't go into detail about, however I never blamed my father for the things he did simply because he was the one keeping us alive._

 _Sometimes I even ended up helping him, and it also turned out that from just nine years of age my father had been training my older brother Aiden, to fight, defend himself and basically prepare Aiden to eventually join him in the gang as a helping hand to provide money for our family._

 _It was at the age of fourteen that I truly understood what kind of family we were, my younger brother Kyle had just turned nine and my Aiden was now sixteen. My father had become the gang's leader after the previous one had gone missing a few weeks ago and Me and my Aiden had finally earned ourselves a place beside my father in the ruffian group, my only weapons were a pair of brass knuckles and the blade that my Aiden had given to me all those years ago._

 _My mother had indeed protested against our actions but even she had come to terms with it eventually. However it was only a few months after me and Aiden's acceptance into the gang that my father was suddenly killed._

 _By whom you ask? Why, None other than my Aiden._

 _I stood with my blade in my right hand, my left buried within my torn black hoodie's pocket. I stared impassively with empty eyes at a man who looked to be in his late forties, and watched without remorse as he was backed up into the alley's wall by two of our back up thugs._

 _My father walked with purpose filled steps until he stopped before the trembling man. He held up a sliver and grey hand gun and flipped it into the air before casually catching it, he continued doing this for a few more seconds, and each time his finger grazed the trigger ever so slightly._

 _My father opened his mouth, about to re-negotiate the prices of the next income of profitable goods. When a loud ear ringing bang, ripped through the cold night air. Not a second after my father crumbled to the ground with a cry of pain._

 _I stood shocked still as my father curled into a fetal position groaning in clear agony. While my Aiden walked into the moonlight with his still smoking glittery silver hand gun._

 _The thugs that we'd brought with us quickly moved into action, however they didn't make it far before they were cut down by my brother's swift blade. They hadn't even gotten a chance to pull out their own guns in defense._

 _I found myself unable to move, my mind had slowed down time and my limbs were heavy like packed lead. My_ _Aiden wiped his blade clean of crimson and approached me in steady strides; he didn't stop until he stood right in front of me._

 _I looked up into his cold blue eyes that seemed almost black in the low light. Aiden lifted his leather gloved hand and cupped my chin, his thumb brushing across my pale cheek._

 _"Little sister…" What followed was a purpose filled one sided conversation, my Aiden went on to explain how my 'father' who I had respected and loved so dearly was nothing more than scum and was worth less than the dirt on the underside of my shoe. He spoke of how he'd watch helpless as our own father would beat my mother senseless every Friday night, while I simply slept in my room oblivious to the destruction downstairs._

 _Aiden then spoke of how corrupted our father had become, going as far as killing others to gain money and power._

 _"Dear little Amaya…" I frowned at his sickeningly sweet tone._

 _"What?" I inquired confused and anxious. Aiden chuckled darkly. "Our mother owes some important people a lot of money…so much so there is no way she'll be able to pay it off, and as unfortunate it is I've been paid to dispose of her and anyone in my way as soon as possible" My eyes widened._

 _"And by as soon as possible I mean, tonight" Aiden held a tense expression._

 _"Will… you get in my way little sister?"_

 _Amaya took on a grim but determined face. "Yes" Aiden's face became stony. "I see… I'll see you again in a years' time Amaya, but for now my goodbye will have to wait" And just like that my dear Aiden was gone with the shadows. Time seemed to catch up to me and I found myself kneeling over my father's long cold body with my sobs wracking my body and my tears blurring my surroundings like mixed paint._

 _My brother had stayed true to his word, and Aiden came to give his goodbye not but a year later._

* * *

I launched up into a sitting position my chest heaving with panic filled breaths, I went to open my eyes only to feel a sharp pain behind them and I quickly closed them with a hiss. My hand reached up to touch my eyelids.

"I see you're awake "I inwardly jumped and the pain behind my eyes slowly disappeared allowing me to open my eyes and for me to find myself looking at an old lady with white hair and a severely wrinkled face that was set in a expression of concern. "U...huh?" I stuttered in confusion.

Suddenly A warm steaming bowl filled with something that looked suspiciously like a soup of sorts was shoved into my lap. The lady smiled. "I'm sure you have many questions but for now just eat" I was about to object when my stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl. So I took up the offer of food and downed it the soup with renewed vigour.

I bowed my head after I had finished, "Thank…you, um" The woman chuckled and took my now empty bowl from me. "Call me baa-chan for now" I furrowed my eyebrows but nodded.

Baa-chan placed the bowl on a small coffee table beside her and it was then I noticed that I was lying on the ground wrapped in a blanket, which I found weird. Dammit and here I'd been hoping I had been dreaming the whole thing. "Where Am I?" I asked while casting my eyes around the strange square room. I noticed that the doors looked suspiciously like they were made from paper.

I wasn't wearing my clothes that I'd had on previously and instead I wore something that was like a white dressing gown except the material was much lighter and smoother.

"You're in my home, don't worry you're safe here" I glanced back at her face.

"How did you find me?" I asked with a firm voice, but Baa-chan smiled.

"I knew where and when you would appear" I cocked my head.

"How exactly?"

"Simple, I saw you through my dreams into the future" She replied with straight face. I pondered that answer for a moment before saying.

"So you're like a Psychic?" She smirked.

"Possibly" I sighed.

"So… Do you know why I'm here?" Baa-chan shook her head no. I slumped at the disappointing answer. Then I remembered something.

"How did you get me to your home?" I took in her frail form with an arched brow. Baa-chan shook her head with a small smile still attached to her lips. "My grandson helped me carry you here"

"Oh I see…" I looked around the room searching. "What did you do with my clothes?"

"They were filthy and covered in blood so I washed them for you, as for your mask it's here" Baa-chan lifted up the worn white mask from before, the long crack confirming that I had not been dreaming everything.

I slumped down onto my back, my mind heavy in thought. "Why don't you go back to sleep Amaya we can talk more in the morning" I was going to ask how she knew my name when sleep caught up to me and dragged me under into darkness. However this time all was silent and I slept blissfully free of memories, nightmares and dreams.

* * *

6:28PM **A/N: I was generally aiming for a non-Mary sue character that also wasn't weak minded or too weak in general, because I'm sick of the whole too 'Mary Sue' or too 'Realistic' fanfics. Also sorry for not updating within the 1-3 days' time limit like I said, some things came up.**

 **Oh and let me know if I should keep future chapters in a Center Alignment like in Chapter One or if I should make every chap Left Aligned like in this one or even if I should mix it up. In the next chapter we should get to see some real action ;).**

 **The Next Expected Update Should be around 1-3 days so hang tight. Bye Sorry I'm Not Sorry.**

 _'E'_


End file.
